Of All The Kind (Indonesia Ver)
by Too Much Idea
Summary: Indo: Cerita mengenai seorang Hunter Wanita yang hilang ingatannya, dan berpetualang untuk mencari tahu siapa dia dan kenapa dia bisa sampai di Snowy mountain. Satu-satunya petunjuknya adalah sebuah kalung berbentuk gigi Wyvern berukirkan namanya, Alia
1. Chapter 1

Jacob, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya, sedang berlutut di samping sebuah gundukan salju di sekitar puncak Snowy Mountain yang letaknya di dekat Pokke Village. Tidak ada yang dapat kita lihat dari gundukan salju yang lumayan tebal itu. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, beberapa rerumputan hijau nampak tertimbun di dalamnya. Rerumputan itu adalah Mountain Herb. Jacob memetik-metik Mountain Herb itu cepat-cepat. Efek Hot Drink yang ia minum baru saja menghilang dan tangannya sudah mulai membeku karena dingin. Cepat-cepat dimasukkannya herb-herb itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu ia menarik keluar sebuah botol kaca. Dibuka dengan cepat tutupnya dan diminum sampai habis botol itu. Efek Hot Drink kembali bekerja. Tubuhnya menjadi hangat, dan berjalan di daerah sedingin ini hanya dengan pakaian bulu bagaikan berjalan mengenakan pakaian biasa di rumah.

Jacob mengemasi barang-barangnya, mengikat herb-herb yang ia temukan tadi dengan tali yang ia bawa sebelum kembali berangkat. Ia sudah mendengar kabar mengenai seekor monster yang mengerikan, buas, dan kuat yang entah bagaimana dan kenapa muncul di puncak Snowy Mountain. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti monster apa itu, bagaimana rupanya ada apa tipenya karena Guild tidak memberikan informasi tambahan sedikit pun. Yang pasti, semua orang dan bahkan para Hunter Hi-Rank diminta untuk menghindari puncak gunung hingga makhluk itu pergi.

Karena itu pula, Jacob tidak dapat pulang melalui jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Terpaksa, ia pergi memutar melalui kaki tebing Snowy Mountain yang akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Tentu saja, Jacob tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan cara nekad melalui jalan puncak gunung yang biasa ia lewati.

Entah kenapa, berdasarkan laporan-laporan yang masuk, monster-monster bagai menghilang sepenuhnya dari Snowy Mountain. Baik Bullfango, Giaprey, maupun Blango. Menurut Guild, kemungkinan besar mereka bersembunyi karena takut dengan monster yang datang ke gunung ini.

Jacob sedang berjalan menuruni gurung, ia sedang melewati sebuah tebing kecil yang sudah biasa ia lewati ketika ia melihat sebuah gundukan salju yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Semenjak kecil, Jacob diajari oleh ayahnya yang juga seorang pengumpul herb untuk memeriksa setiap gundukan salju yang ia lihat. Hal itu selalu ia lakukan selama tiga puluh tahun ini. Jacob cepat-cepat berlari ke gundukan itu dan menjatuhkan diri di lantai salju yang lembut. Dengan cepat tangannya meraba-raba gundukan itu, mencari rerumputan herb sembari menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk perlahan-lahan ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin.

Terkejut, Jacob cepat-cepat menyingkirkan saljut itu dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi. Seorang Hunter, mengenakan sebuah armor yang belum pernah Jacob lihat sebelumnya. Senjatanya, sebuah long sword yang nampaknya terbuat dari material yang sama dengan yang membuat armornya masih digenggam oleh Hunter itu.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Jacob berteriak memanggil, sembari menarik Hunter itu keluar dari tumpukan salju. Hunter itu rupanya seorang wanita. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan panjang, dan meskipun ia nampak pucat akibat tertimbun salju selama entah berapa lama, Hunter wanita ini masih nampak cantik. Jacob dengan cepat memeriksa denyut nadinya. Kulitnya dingin, luar biasa dingin. Meski begitu, Jacob dapat merasakan denyut nadinya yang berdenyut lemah. Wanita ini masih hidup!

"Hei, kau dengar aku? Bertahanlah!" Jacob buru-buru meraih sebuah kaca berbentuk lingkaran yang selalu ia bawa untuk keadaan darurat. Tidak mungkin ia dapat membawa Hunter wanita ini beserta seluruh perlengkapannya kembali ke desa sendirian. Ia butuh bantuan.

Jacob menaikkan kaca berbentuk bundarnya, lalu menggerakkannya naik turun untuk memantulkan cahaya matahari. Jacob berharap cahaya matahari yang lemah itu cukup untuk memberikan sinyal pada balon udara milik Guild. Jacob nyaris saja putus asa ketika ia melihat kelipan cahaya balasan dari suatu tempat di depan sana. Pesannya sampai! Kereta para Felyne seharusnya sampai tidak lama lagi. Jacob dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke Hunter wanita yang pingsan itu. Hunter wanita itu terluka parah di sana-sini. Dan mengingat kemungkinan bahwa ia mungkin terlempar dari tebing yang letaknya tidak dekat itu, sungguh suatu keajaiban ia mampu bertahan hidup.

Kaki Jacob menginjak suatu benda berbentuk tabung nyaris bundar. Disingkirkannya kakinya dan diraihnya beda itu. Sebuah kalung. Kalung itu adalah sebuah gigi yang berukuran lumayan besar, diikat dengan tali hitam yang tebal dan kuat. Jacob memperhatikan bahwa di gigi itu terukir sebuah nama, _Alia._

Jacob tidak sempat memperhatikan kalung itu lebih lanjut, karena tidak lama setelah itu ia mendengar suara kereta dan suara ngeongan para Felyne penarik.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hangat_. Pikirnya. Ia menarik selimutnya naik, menutupi mulutnya untuk menghentikan udara dingin yang masuk dan membuat tenggorokannya terasa beku. Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana bisa—?

Ia terbangun. Disibakkannya selimutnya dan dengan segera tubuhnya mengigil karena dingin. Ditariknya selimut bulu yang tadi ia singkirkan dan dengan buru-buru diselimutinya kembali tubuhnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan balutan perban dan ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dari kayu, di atas sebuah kasur dari bulu yang hangat. Di depannya, ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang memandanginya. Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua anaknya itu sedang duduk di sebuah meja dan kursi yang terletak tepat di depan sebuah perapian besar. Beberapa ekor Felyne yang sedang memasak di dapur sebelah atau mengantarkan makanan juga diam sesaat memandanginya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sang Ayah melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka. "Ayo, mari. Ini saatnya makan malam."

Ia ragu apakah ia harus menerima tawaran tersebut. Tapi disaat itu pula perutnya mengeluarkan suatu bunyi yang aneh, meski entah kenapa familiar baginya. Perutnya kosong dan sekarang minta diisi. Pelan-pelan, ia berjalan turun dari kasur dan duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan baginya. Seekor felyne mengeong, meletakkan sebuah piring dan garpu dan sebilah pisau makan di depannya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu." Kata si Ibu, yang mendorong sebuah piring berisi daging panggang yang baunya enak mendekat padanya. "Kami sudah selesai makan."

Ia mengangguk, lalu perlahan-lahan memotong dan mengambil potongan daging yang tersedia dan meletakkannya ke piringnya. Ia mulai makan, sementara keluarga itu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Namaku Jacob." Sang Ayah memperkenalkan diri. "Istriku, Amie. Yang sulung, di laki-laki adalah Ein sementara yang bungsu Monica."

Sang Ayah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah sebuah tas kulit berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang diletakkan di sebuah meja kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Sebuah gigi yang ukurannya mungkin sejempol orang dewasa, diikat dengan sebuah tali yang nampak tebal dan kuat.

"Aku menemukan ini." Jacob menyerahkan kalung ini padanya. "Milikmu, mungkin?"

Ia meraih kalung itu, memperhatikan gigi yang terpasang itu dan mengusap ukiran di gigi tersebut. Ia memperhatikan ukiran itu dengan seksama. "Alia..."

Pikirannya terasa hampa. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia mengenggam gigi itu dengan erat, nyaris meremasnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak percaya ini. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Alia... Apa-Apa itu namaku?"

Jacob memandangnya dengan wajah yang luar biasa terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat memberikan isyarat tangan pada Amie. Amie dengan cepat mengerti. Ia berdiri, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada anak-anaknya. Ein dan Monica tidak membantah. Mereka berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Ibunya masuk ke ruangan yang lain. Monica melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Para Felyne datang mengambil piring-piring kotor, lalu cepat-cepat masuk kembali ke dapur dan menutup pintu dapur rapat-rapat. Hanya ada ia dan Jacob di ruangan itu sekarang, dan Jacob sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau... Tidak ingat apapun?"

Aku menelan ludah, lalu menggeleng. Jacob mendesah.

"Siapa aku?" tanyaku. Jacob menggeleng.

"Sayangnya, aku pun tak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu." Jacob menarik nafas. "Aku menemukanmu, tergeletak pingsan dan nyaris mati baik karena lukamu maupun karena beku ditimbun salju. Orang-orang di Guild mengobatimu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa kau, tidak ada yang mengenalimu."

Hening. Jacob bertanya, "Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Aku-Aku tak tahu." Aku memandang kalung itu. "Aku ingat semua mengenai dunia ini... Tapi siapa aku, siapa temanku, kapan ulang tahunku, dimana tempatku lahir— Dimana ini?!"

"Pokke Village." Jacob menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dengan cepat. "Lalu, kalung itu?"

Aku mengenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi hal ini terasa... penting."

"Alia... Apa itu namamu?"

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimanapun, kita akan tahu besok." Jacob mengangguk, lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. "Guild Master disini sedang pergi untuk suatu urusan antar desa di Yukumo. Besok ia seharusnya sudah pulang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jacob berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Silahkan gunakan tempat tidur tamu ini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Ia mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Jacob tidak menjawab. Ia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, keluar dari ruangan itu untuk tidur di kamar lain, mungkin. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur bulu yang hangat dan lembut itu, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, ia melihat kalung misterius itu.

Ada suatu perasaan hangat di dadanya. Ia dapat mengingat sosok beberapa orang, meski ia tidak dapat ingat dengan jelas siapa nama mereka dan bagaimana penampilan mereka. Ia mengenggam erat kalung itu, sementara dirinya mulai terlelap masuk ke dunia mimpi.


End file.
